The invention relates to shaving cartridges and more particularly to shaving cartridges having a guard.
In recent years shaving razors having a cartridge with various numbers of blades and a guard have been proposed in the patent literature and commercialized, as described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,586, which generally describes a type of design that has been commercialized as the three-bladed Mach III razor by The Gillette Company. The guard is located forward of the blades and is used to stretch the skin and prepare hairs for shaving.